


The Cyclops and The Sniper

by IceCreamKing, Tommy10k



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Carl And 10k’s relationship is semi romantic but mostly platonic, Character Death, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Kids in the apocalypse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, it gets gay, undiagnosed mental illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamKing/pseuds/IceCreamKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy10k/pseuds/Tommy10k
Summary: How the hell are two, reckless, teenagers supposed to survive the apocalypse? Hint: there is a lot of blood, fuck ups, and late night talks involved.———An Au I’ve been working on for a long time.After loosing his eye Carl gets separated from Rick and Judith, on the move to find them he is saved by 10k. Taking a risk Carl decided to trust him and together they survive.Not a story that is beta read for mistakes nor is it gonna be its kinda just for fun and a relaxing write. Sorry for any and all mistakes but there shouldn’t be too manyRewrite in progress





	1. Fracking Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about this au:
> 
> -Starts four years into the apocalypse. Carl and 10k were about 10/11 when it started. Now they are 15/16-ish
> 
> -Carl goes by Cyclops
> 
> -Carl was twelve when the apocalypse happened and the events of the jail/Judith’s birth and the loose of his eye happened close together
> 
> -10k’s dad raised him by himself and off the grid. He never went to school or had much communication with the outside world—that’s canon but I added a few things to his childhood that will show up later.
> 
> -Some dead characters either live or live longer
> 
> -Warren more or less adopts Cyclops (Carl) and 10k
> 
> -Doc is the official grandpa of everyone—again canon but I think I need to point that out again.
> 
> -Addy makes fun of Lucille  
> ———
> 
> A big thank you to my beta reader and one of my best friends, IceCreamKing, for helping me with writing this and giving me a ton of inspiration and motivation to write this!

**The Cyclops and The Sniper**

_Puppies and Kittens, Walkers, Zs, the Infected, the Undead._

__

Whatever you call them, zombies are all the same. 

__

_Gluttonous monsters trying to state their appetite with the flesh of the living._

 

**Carl pov**

_I have to keep moving._

_Never stop running._

_Go!_

_Go!_

_**GO!** _

_’I have to get out of here. Now.’_

I sprinted through the alleyway, ducking under a broken fence to get away from the hoard behind me. I was lucky enough to escape them, the group just ran past the ally. I let out a breath of relief. Only to come to realize I was face-to-face with a big, ugly looking zombie. It towered above me and I thought I was a goner.

No bullets. No knife. Not even a piece of plywood to save me.

Then the thing fell.

A sizable hole straight through its head.

And I see scrawny, tall boy about my age holding a slingshot behind him. We stared at each other for a long minute before he lowered his weapon. He glanced around before motioning for me to follow.

A dumb decision. Following a stranger to who knows where. But I was desperate for some human contact and he _saved_ my life. He wouldn’t just kill me?

Right?

Fuck it.

I half jog up to where he was standing, still out of breath and tired as all hell. Up close I could see he was covered in dirt, bruises, and small cuts. He licked his lips before turning around, walking a few steps before checking on me. 

_’He didn’t talk much._

_He still doesn’t talk much actually.’_

We walked in silence before he stopped at a door, turning to me he shifted on his feet. 

“ I... ‘Ve got some food ‘n some water. Ya look like ya need some.” He spoke softly, he sounded like he hadn’t spoken in years and was just now getting his voice back.

_’That was actually pretty accurate at the time. He was alone for a year and a half before we meet and had no reason to talk.’_

“Thanks...” 

He just shrugged and opened the door, leading me into a dimly lit room. 

Again, stupid decision. I was desperate for some _human_ interaction. I didn’t care if he was gonna kill me at that moment.

He didn’t kill me though.

“Name’s Tommy, but ya can call me 10,000 or 10k.” He spoke again, making his way to the makeshift bed in the corner and pulling out two bottles of water and a box of cookies. 

“I’m Carl, you can call me a Cyclops.” I said, half sarcastic—at the time I had been called Cyclops and Pirate by so many people with malice—sitting down beside him and taking one of the water bottles. Cracking it open without realizing what I had done.

_’That will forever haunt me. I choose Cyclops when I could have said anything else.’_

His lips quirked, cracking open his own water bottle, “alright, Cyclops. I’ve got some more water if ya finish that ne... Oreo? It’s a new box.”

10k smiled, he didn’t actually wait for me to respond before opening the package. He did put it between us and scooted back to give me more room. 

He also ate three cookies at once.

_That was almost two years ago._

_We stuck together after that. Fought the undead back-to-back. Ate together. Slept beside each other._

_He even taught me how to fish like how his pa. How to survive with nothing. How to shoot a slingshot and use a butterfly knife._

_I taught him about things he had never heard of, like Disney, comics, and random pop culture things. I taught him about social cues. I was his first friend and I taught him about how nice it was to have a friend._

_I told him about my eye. About my dad. About my mom and Judith and Michonne and Daryl and Shane and Glenn and Maggie. About everyone._

_He told me about his pa, how he mercied him. About how he is gonna kill 10,000 zombies cause his pa always said for him to have a goal in life, a reason to keep surviving. He told me he didn’t know what to do after he killed 10,000._

_I told him to go to 10,000,000..._

_He just laughed and said he might have too if he doesn’t figure it out. He then decided he wants to be called by his pa’s name if he does change his name._

_I don’t his Jeff suits him though._

_It’s funny, he was only at 376 when we met. Now he’s broken his first thousand and we may have found out where my dad may be._

————————————————

“So ya think your old man’ll be here? Think he n the other’s’ll be here?” 10k asks, turning to look back at me. We’ve both grown a considerably amount, gained muscle and height. He’s gotten a lot taller, he did get some muscle but it was mostly from jumping and climbing. I haven’t grown as tall as him but I did gain a lot more muscles, I guess I use more combat weapons and rely on my strength more than he does. I have to keep strong, he has to keep sharp.

We are currently staked out in front of an old high school that had apparently been used as a survivor camp not too long ago. I think we are somewhere in New York, it took a lot of wrong turns and hikes through the woods to get so lost we ended up _north_ of where we were supposed to go. It’s a small chance he’d be here but if I know my dad, there is a chance he may be here. Helping survivors in a stupid way and risking mass infection.

“Maybe... you see any livin’, Numbers?” I stand up from where we are laying in the bed of a broke truck, looking down at my friend. 10k looks through his rifle’s scope again before shaking his head. 

“Nope. Wanna check it out? See if they left anythin’ ‘hind?” 

I nod my head, hoping out of the truck. We grab our two bags before making our way to the school.

“Kinda wish I got a chance to go to high school.” I say, breaking the silence as 10k tries to get the door open, I watch him shove his weight against the door before it moves. A dead Z was blocking it. “Then again I hated middle school... well all school really.”

“Your lucky you even got to go to school. I wish I got go.” 10k replies, grinning at me. 

“S’not my fault you grew up livin’ off the grid. You’d‘ve probably raised all sorts of hell if you did go.” I shove his shoulder, rolling my eyes.

10k was older than me by a few months, but he also grew up in the middle of the woods with only his pa and the occasional family member. His pa was a paranoid man that was always worried about his son’s wellbeing and didn’t trust the government after what they did to him. He took a job as a forest ranger or something to get away from it all and lived in an old fire tower. That’s what 10k was told at least. It’s not the whole truth and we both know it.

While 10k learned a lot of valuable skills for the apocalypse, he didn’t learn much about social interaction. He’s quiet, always mumbling, and goes by a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ kinda rule. I’ve been able to get him to open up but it’s almost painfully obvious he grew up without many people his age around.

I watch him close the door again, double tapping the Z with a knife to the skull before nudging it with his foot in front of the door. He then locks the door with a more than likely broken lock. 

We make our way through the school finding very little supplies. Only a few bottles of water, bandages, three packs of cigarettes, some soup cans, and somehow 10k got some Oreos.

“Of course you sniffed those out.” I chuckle, looking for a way to the roof. Might be something up there.

“Well, it’s an talent. I’m proud of my Oreo huntin’ abilities, Cyclops.” He shoves the package in his bag along with a back of marbles and coins he’s been collecting for wrist rocket ammo.

We find our way up to the roof just as a truck pulls up. Ducking down we see a group of people get out and _immediately_ start to what looks like bicker bout somethin’.

I pull out my binoculars—I should just find a scope but 10k thinks a guy with one eye looking through a pair of binoculars is hilarious—to watch them while 10k uses his scope.

I look out for the two that head inside, one being lead by his collar. Then I look out for the other two, they are searching cars for something—

“10k! Baby!” I whisper yell, hitting his shoulder. He looks at me alarmed before turning to a different direction—

“Uh, we had more survivors here than we thought then...” 

I look over to see... a girl in a cage, surrounded by Zs. I barely stop 10k from adding them to his count. I don’t want to alert them of us being here. Not yet at least.

The three others, a blond guy, a girl with red hair and a metal bat, and an old man that vaguely reminds me of a hippie, save her. I let 10k keep watch of them while I look out for anyone else.

We lay there for a good while before 10k suddenly shoots his gun. I whip my head to see what he shot. 

The old guy is holding a Z at arms length, the Z has a hole in its head. The look on the mans face and the look on 10k’s face brings back the memory of how we met. The guy and the girl with him look just as shocked as they look around, the old guy is the one who spots us.

“Shit! Move!” I shove 10k’s shoulder and scramble backwards. 10k follows me.

“I panicked! I’m sorry—“

“It’s fine.” I cut him off, “We just need to get out of here fast. I feel like somethin’s going on and I’m not sure if we should be ‘part of it.” 

He nods, looking away. 10k licks his lips, scrunching his eyebrows. “Don’t think we should go now. They are parked where we were headin’, not worth going the long way ‘round.”

“You’re right. Let’s just wait a little till they leave?”

_We have terrible timing._

We trudged along the side of the road when the truck stopped next to us. It’s the old guy 10k saved. 

“Hey! You’re that sharp shooter who saved my ass. Oh man I gotta thank you for that! Say, you and your friend want a lift?” 

He sounds friendly enough and blindly trusting a stranger lead me to meet 10k so—

10k and I look at each other, both of us shrug in unison before he jumps in the bed of the truck, sticking out his hand for me. I climb in and sit down. Holding onto my hat as the truck starts to pick up speed. 

————————————————

**10k pov**

I laugh as Cyclops struggles to keep his hat on his head as we speed up. I may be taunting him a bit by standing up in the truck, thankful for my experience on boats to keep balance.

Cyclops flips me off, scrunching his nose at me. “Show off.” He mouths, smirking as he kicks at my ankles. He doesn’t come close to getting me but I do sit down.

“Better than if we drove huh?”

He blanches, nodding, “let’s never repeat that again. Ever. I ain’t never gonna let you near a wheel of a car again.”

I just grin, laying back against the side of the truck. “You ain’t my pa, I’ll drive if I wanna drive fuck-face.”

“No. Nah uh. No way in hell, jackass.”

That’s how the ride went, us trading insults quietly. Occasionally kicking each other while I killed some Zs on the side of the road.

————————————————

We stop, there is a Z in the tire of the car apparently. Cyclops looks up when he hears the sound of motorcycle engines approaching. He looks hopeful.

“You know ‘em?”

He watches them pass before shaking his head.

“Nope. Wasn’t Daryl.” 

Cyclops has told me a lot about Daryl, the biggest things about him were that he likes motorcycles, has a vest with angel wings, and uses a crossbow. I’m on the look out for that, any motorcycle that passes by I always ask Cyclops if it’s one he recognizes. 

Never is.

We are back on the road until we hit a wall of cars, then we are tasked with siphoning fuel from any of the cars. Me and Cyclops go one way, the older guy, who we’ve learned is called Doc follows us.

“So how do you two know each other? Brothers?” He asks, looking at us both.

“Nope.” I say, not really bothering to keep talking.

Cyclops elaborates for me though. “We met the same way we met you. He shot a Z and saved me... two years ago? Maybe longer?” 

“Uh... four years since day one. Met year’n a half into... yeah I think you’re right, Cyclops.”

“Wait. Cyclops?” Doc asks, looking at us both in turn. I look at Cyclops, he nods his head.

“Yeah, that’s my name. Cause I got one eye. Like a cyclops.” He answers, pulling back his hair and the bandages covering his eye to show Doc. “And his name is 10,000.”

Doc nods, looking to me. “Does that got a meaning too? Got 10,000 eyes?”

I shake my head. “Nope, it’s how many Zs I’m gonna kill.”

“You’re gonna kill _10,000_ of those things?” 

Me and Cyclops make eye contact, I then shrug, “I’m already on 1,027...”

“Damn kid!” Doc sounds impressed and I feel my face heat up from embarrassment. “So wait. What are you gonna do after you get 10,000?”

“He’s gonna change his name.” Cyclops answers for me.

“To what? 20,000?”

“No to 10,000,000.”

“No to Jeff.”

We say at the same time. I give Cyclops a hard shove to the shoulder and roll my eyes. He stumbles a bit while laughing.

Doc looks confused and startled, like he doesn’t know which answer to believe. 

I look back at him and shrug, then I pike a real ugly one that was growling at us the entire time. “Oh shut up.”

“1,028. Good job, Numbers.”

————————————————

Turns out the guy we picked up at the car wall really did know where to get fuel. I still don’t trust him. My pa always said trust your gut and mine was telling me this guy was a piece of shit in a human disguise.

“Bro...” Cyclops whispers when we see it. A refractory with a bout a hundred Zs all heading up the scaffolding. I grin wide when I think of the perfect joke and he glares at me when he catches my grin.

“Fracking zombies.” 

“Shut up, 10.”

_He fracking hates puns._

————————————————

**Carl pov**

_One more pun from him and I’m gonna punt him off a building. This time I’m serious._

I look back up as Garnett starts to explain the plan, he glances over at me then faces me. 

“Where’d your friend go?” He asks, looking at the place 10k stood not even a minute ago.

I just shrug and grunt, “I don’t fuckin’ know, probably up somewhere.” 

Garnett stares at me for a long moment, vaguely reminding me of my dad for a brief second, before he nods. “Okay. Just make sure he knows we are leaving in an hour whether he’s with us or not.”

“Rodger that, sir.” I tip my hat to him, then I sprint to the closest building.

No stairs, a broken and rusted ladder, and the floor is _covered_ in broken glass. 

_He’s definitely in here._

I climb up the ladder and silently thanking 10k for convincing me to get a pair of gloves. 

_’Good for climbing. ‘N good f’r breaking in windows ‘n shit.’ 10k said, as he thrusted the package of gloves into my chest. ‘My pa always said to be prepared.’_

_I only took them because he looked so scared then. 10k looked like it was the only thing that mattered._

_Now I know he does that a lot and I’ve learned it is so he can still have his pa with him._

_I’ve tried to talk about it but each time 10k just shuts down._

_’Fine, but I want the blue ones.’ I snatched the other pair from him, not missing how he smiled when I took them._

I reach the third level, deciding he’s probably on this floor. Not too low to the ground but definitely not too high that he can’t jump down if he needs too.

I’m right because right off the bat I see him loading his slingshot.

“Did you miss the entire plan? I’m glad you caught the no guns allowed rule.”

10k doesn’t look up at me, instead he just shrugs. I look around to see he’s already found something. 

“You found gas?”

“Yup.” 10k doesn’t say anything else, he lets the slingshot go and mutters, “1,035...”

“Too many people?”

10k stops and shrugs again. He always gets antsy when we get near a large group of survivors. He’s so used to being alone or in small groups. It’s become one of my biggest fears because what if when we find my dad and Judith they are in a big group?

What if he leaves after I get reunited?

I don’t want to have to loose him just to gain back a part of my family. 

“Stop thinking about that.”

“How do you _know_ what I’m thinking?” I may have snapped at him a bit but he takes it in stride.

10k shoots another Z, glancing over at me, “You always think about that. I ain’t leavin’ ya. You’re stuck ‘ith me forever.”

“How do you know I want you to stay?” I ask, moving to stand beside him, looking out below us. I link our arms together and he lays his on my shoulder.

“You’ve told me ‘bout a million times. We’re friends till the end, ain’t we?” 10k sounds certain but I know he is just pretending to be confident in his answers. 

“Yea, till the end.”


	2. Hooked and Gutted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter introduces an oc (very minor role in the story, just for the sake of plot and not making any canon characters too ooc)
> 
> -Nightmares
> 
> -Boys cuddling
> 
> -Girls cuddling
> 
> -Mentions of prostitution and cannibalism
> 
> -New character
> 
> -Murder

**The Cyclops and The Sniper**

_Early bird catches the worm, but an early worm get eaten._

_Be careful or you just might end up being the worm._

**Hooked and Gutted**

**10k pov**

_’Now, Tommy,’ my pa chides, grabbing my hands to steady them. ‘You ain’t gonna catch no fish if ya don’t tie your hook properly.’_

_‘I know, I know, papa.’ I curl up over my hands to try and undo the poorly done knot. I make a noise of frustration and tense up further when I prick my fingers and palm with the stupid fishin’ hook. ‘Just a bit tired, s’all...’_

_I actually feel his hands on my back and for some reason that unnerves me. I feel him grab my shoulder and force me to sit up straight._

_‘Hey, it ain’t nothing to fret ‘bout. Want me to do it?’ My pa asks, but he doesn’t make a move to take the hook from my hands._

_‘I ain’t a baby. I can’t thread a hook and tie it proper!’ I don’t know why but I feel so overwhelmed. I’m ruining this trip by being useless and a burden on him. I’m cryin’ now and starting to hyperventilate._

_‘Tommy! Hey, hey it’s okay—shit! Thomas!’ I start to tune him out when I feel a wet warmth on my hands. Looking down I see I’m bleedin’. I’m bleedin’ real bad too. My hands are around a big hook that’s goin’ straight through my gut, curling around my back. I can see all my insides pour on to the ground, my pants are soaked from kneeling in my own carnage and blood pooling under me. ‘ **THOMAS!** ’_

_The water at the shore turns deep crimson and fish leap out, but these ain’t trout we were fishin’ or no fish I ever caught before. No these are like a pacu fish that have been breed with a tiger fish. Big, scary, n real ugly. The thing I notice first about ‘em is their teeth are clear in their gaping mouths, they all have a mix of long n sharp teeth and teeth that are human. Then I caught sight of the eyes. Each one had at least a dozen eyes, all of ‘em were human and all of ‘em were staring straight at me._

_I realize why they are comin’ outta the water at that moment. I feel my stomach twist—which is weird cause I saw it on the ground before—when I see the first one get on land. It goes after my organs and starts to chow down. I thought that with my guts outta my body I wouldn’t feel such pain. I was dead wrong and I was gonna be dead period in seconds. I can’t even scream it hurts so bad._

_I can’t count how many fish were leapin’ out of the water but I can’t tune out the noise they are makin’. It sounds like an animal that hasn’t eaten in a long time or a person trying to sound like said animal. It’s horrible, gratin’ against my ears._

_I feel hands around my middle and I hear my pa shouting but I’m frozen._

_‘ **10k! 10k, wake the fuck up!** ’_

——————————————

I jolt awake, reflexively hitting whatever is shaking me. Cyclops.

_Thanks bro._

I groan and rub my face. Reaching over to punch Cyclops arm.

“You could have let him sleep longer and just stayed watch at the truck.” The redhead girl named Addy says, I hate meeting new people. It takes to long to for me to put a name to their faces. 

“Nah,” Cyclops slings an arm around my shoulder. 

“Ya know ‘ow long I was sleepin’?” I don’t sleep well if I’m not in a bed or on a couch or chair, I tend to get nightmares or night terrors if I ain’t careful. Cyclops knows this and tends to know if I’m having one before it gets too bad. 

“Eh, only ‘bout ten minutes?” He answers, standing in the truck bed, “we’re in Philly now so it wasn’t too long.”

“Good.” I jump out of the truck and stretch, I hear Cyclops behind me as Warren starts to hand out something. 

Twinkies.

She hands me one, I don’t open it right away though. 

_’When food is scarce ya needta eat when you’re hungry but ya gotta save food till then. Don’t wait till ya almost passin’ out to eat, but don’t eat too much at once. Save as much as ya can.’_ my pa would tell me. I try my hardest to follow the advice he told me and use the skills he taught me.

“Now, this is the last of our food. Eat up.” Warren eyes all of us, then turns to Garnett, “Let’s look for some food and maybe find something to contact Citizen Z?”

Garnett nods, looking around. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

I look over to Cyclops to see him looking at the Twinkie, I’m sure he’s thinking about whether or not he needs food yet. 

“Eat up you two.” Garnett startles both of us, I stare at him and I hear Cyclops open his up, then I feel someone beside me.

“Hey if he won’t eat it I will.” Murphy puts a hand on my shoulder, before Garnett or Warren can scold ‘im though I open the wrapper and shove the entire thing in my mouth. Glaring at him I push his hand off my shoulder.

Cyclops laughs, bumping his elbow against my arm. “So me and Numbers are gonna search for some food. That alright with y’all?”

Garnett and Warren share a look. But Doc is the one to speak up.

“You two gonna be safe by yourselves?”

I shrug, “we’ave been f’r a while.”

Garnett gives us permission and tells us to be back in an hour n a half. Me n Cyclops make our way through the sea of cars that block off sections of the city. We end up making a game of who could jump over a car without hitting the hood. 

“It’s weird there ain’t no Zs ‘round... I was hopin’ I could up my count.”

We stop in front of a whole food store, it reminds me of the store me and my pa would go to for things we couldn’t trade or grow ourself. ‘Xcept this one is... fancier.

It takes a couple of tries but we get the door open. It’s quiet. I pull out one of my knives and I hand it to Cyclops, grabbing another for myself.

We tread together, walking as softly as we can on the fake wood floor. We make two rounds through the store before deciding it’s clear enough for us to pack up food. 

“So... have any interesting dreams, sleepin’ beauty?” Cyclops says softly, putting some of the left over food into his bag. All that’s left is a few jars of soup like ‘organic, vegan chicken noodle!’ And ‘hearty beef and vegetables’ and also some organic goldfish shaped like bunnies. I find some honey and bag that up along ‘ith some packs of wax n twine.

“... I guess... I had a dream ‘bout my pa ‘gain.” I shrug and glance up at him. We both stop for a long moment.

“Good dream?”

I shake my head, “nah, fish ate me and I had a hook through me like a worm. Thanks for wakin’ me up.”

I’m suddenly being hugged and instinctively I wrap my arms around Cyclops’ shoulders. His chin is against my collarbone and I nearly knock his hat off when I hide my face in his hair. My fist are holding the back of his shirt and I feel his palms press against my spine. I’m not sure how long we stay like that but we pull apart when we hear the store’s bell ring.

I move my rifle off my back and take aim at whoever entered the store. I relax when I see Doc and Cassandra enter... holding a—

“That a satellite dish?” Cyclops asks, both of them jump and look straight at us.

“Hey! Yeah it is! You two find anything?” Doc half shouts, grinning big. Cyclops holds up a jar of soup.

“Yeah, ‘bout eight of these, some crackers, and I think Numbers here found some honey. What’s the dish for?” Cyclops asks, putting the box in his bag. We make our way over to them.

“Well Warren wants to see if we can contacts Citizen Z again and I wanna see if we can pick up some porn.” Doc grins, Cassandra rolls her eyes.

“Never seen porn.” I say, I wasn’t intending on starting a conversation but I don’t want to seem _completely_ uninterested. But Doc seemed really surprised at that.

“What? Really?”

“‘Fore my time.” I reply simply, shrugging.

Doc turns to look at Cyclops, “what about you?”

“I looked up boobs with a friend on his parent’s computer. Panicked, broke the computer, his older brother got the blame though. For looking up boobs, we straight up said we got scared and the computer broke.” Cyclops rubs the back of his neck, cringing a bit. “Not my best moment.”

Cassandra stifles a laugh barely and Doc shakes his head. The silence that comes after ain’t as awkward as I thought it’d be. Cassandra is the one to break it.

“We should probably find our way back to the others.” 

Doc nods, “yeah, got everything from here?”

Cyclops makes a noise and grabs his bag, handing me my knife back. “Everything that wasn’t rotten.”

It’s on our way back that I feel eyes on us. I stop and pull my rifle to look around. 

_Somethin’ ain’t right._

“Numbers?”

“Shuddup.” 

I scan the area and wave for the other three to get behind a car. Crouching down I slowly lower my gun. The hairs on the back of my neck are on end.

“Hey what’s goin on kid?” Doc whisper shouts, eyes darting ‘round.

“Someone’s watchin’ us.”

“How can you tell?” Cassandra asks, she sounds like she knows somethin’ and she sounds really scared.

I shrug and look around, eyeing the alleyway across from us. I lick my lips and think of the odds that we will be shot at if we go out into the open. I don’t know _who_ is watchin’ us though.

“Okay, we need to get outta here an—“ I’m cut off by someone screaming and I break into a dead sprint when we realize it’s Addy. It takes seconds for us to get there to stop what’s happening.

Mack is on the ground unconscious, there are three men and one of them has Addy with a taser to her chest. I don’t even think before shooting the guy who has her and I see Cyclops tackle one of the others, pinning him on the ground, the other guy gets his head bashed with the butt of my rifle. 

With only one still conscious _and_ alive. The one at my feet is out cold but I still tie his hands behind him and glance up at Doc and Cassandra.

Doc is over by Mack trying to wake him back up while Cassandra is holding Addy. The guy under Cyclops’ hold is shouting loudly.

“SUNSHINE YOU LITTLE BITCH! Tobias is going to kill you when he sees what you did! If you comeback now he won’t hurt you anymore than you des—“

He is cut off by Cyclops striking him in the jaw, landing a few consecutive punches to his face. Cassandra makes a noise and backs away further.

“We _have_ to get away. We aren’t safe.” Cassandra starts to say, looking around.

“Should we leave ‘em or take ‘em with us?” Cyclops looks up at Cassandra, “or should we mercy ‘em?”

Doc speaks up, “I think we should take them. Maybe get info on them? Like what they were trying to do?”

“I... we aren’t safe with them alive—please I’ll explain when we get back. Please.” 

I don’t wait for any other input before driving my knife into the unconscious mans skull. I toss my knife to Cyclops and he does the same. We both stand up.

Our way back to the truck is silent, Mack is still unconscious and is being carried by Cyclops, I’m making sure Addy doesn’t fall over while Doc walks by Cassandra. It’s pretty silent, even when we reach the truck. Cyclops puts Mack in the backseat while we wait for someone to speak.

“What the hell happened to you guys?” Murphy says, looking us all over.

————————————————

**Cyclops pov**

It takes a while for Cassandra to be able to tell us who those people were.

“His name is Tobias—I _can’t_ go back to him! What he did to me—to all the girls he took—he’ll—“ Cassandra covers her face and curls up on herself in the back of the truck. 

_It reminds me of the first time I saw 10k wake up from a nightmare. She looks like she is going to panic and hurt herself._

“You aren’t going back to him. But we _need_ you to tell us what happened.” Warren says, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Cassandra takes a few shuddering breaths before nodding, “it was during the black summer... I was starving and scared—Tobias, he told me I would be safe. He’d take care of me and feed me and I _believed_ him. He made me—I didn’t want too—I didn’t know—“ she lets out a small sob, shaking her head and this time Addy is the one to grab her.

“What did he make you do?” Addy asks, holding her close.

“... he made me and every girl lure men in... they believed we would fuck them for supplies and—I never wanted to hurt them... I thought we were just killing them and taking their stuff after... I didn’t know what he did with the bodies... I didn’t realize that’s why we had fresh meat until I _saw_ it.”

“Wait. How did you... how could he be using people for meals with the zombie virus?” Garnett interrupts, I think he was doing more to take her focus off the events.

Cassandra shakes her head, looking down, “it doesn’t pass if they are alive. He never killed them. We would taser them, knock them out, and he’d drag them off. When I found out I wanted to leave. But I was part of _’ the family, Sunshine’_... but I got away and ran. That’s why I was in that cage...” 

“It’s alright, your not going back.” Addy hugs her tighter and Cassandra breaks down sobbing.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” I spin around and I see 10k already drawing his gun to aim at the voice. It’s a guy, tall, wearing all white. He doesn’t have any stains which makes me trust him less.

“Sunshine is coming back. You are going to give her to me, Tobias will be angry if I leave without her.” 

“You aren’t gonna get her though.”

Next thing I know is Warren put a bullet through the guys head and we are making a plan to slaughter this Tobias guys entire camp. Honestly it sounds like a good plan. We are using the powers of Citizen Z, music, and 10k’s perfect sniper shots.

It works out better than it should have, I’m not completely sure if we killed everyone but it turned out well. Now we are on our way down southwest. Or something. I think we are going to stop at a military outpost for help from a guy with a helicopter.

Murphy and Doc are in the truck bed with me and 10k. 10k has his head on my shoulder and his legs draped over my lap. I’m holding his hand and my other arm is around his shoulders. Glancing up I see Murphy staring at us—no at our hands.

“What? Got a problem?” I spit out, I can feel 10k shift and start to pull away but I just hold his hand tighter. No way in hell am I letting go of my friend’s hand just cause this jackass is staring at us. 

“Nope. Just don’t start fucking and we’ll be fine.” 

I don’t bother correcting him on the whole fucking piece. I do flip him off and duck my head down to rest against 10k’s forehead.

————————————————  
 **No One’s pov**

A group of seven people make their way through the streets of Philadelphia. They’ve been tasked by Negan to check in on one of his ‘allies’ and hasn’t been in touch with him for the past month. 

Negan wants answers from Tobias. He already didn’t like the man but he wasn’t about to cut ties to a man that so far had been good in making deals and ensuring a steady alliance. Tobias hadn’t been fully honest with Negan by any means, he hadn’t told Negan about how he didn’t have consent from his ‘daughters’ lure men in or how he made them commit to playing prostitute. But Tobias was smart enough to know what Negan would do if he found out. 

“What the hell happened here?” One of the Negan’s errand runners, Talon, growled. She slammed open the gate to Tobias’ base and looked around. Talon is a tall woman with black hair in a high ponytail braid, dark eyes, and beige skin. She is in charge of the group that checks in on all of Negan’s ‘friends’ to make sure he doesn’t go bat happy and kills them off when they do something stupid. She gets her name from how she keeps her nails, long, sharp, and painted black to hide blood. Dark lipstick and eyeshadow just adds to her look of terror.

“Alright, you three search the camp for supplies. The rest of you help me find survivors. I want to know what the hell happened here.” Talon commands. 

It takes a while before they find anyone with a pulse, but they do find three people. It’s Tobias, two of his ‘sons’.

“Alright. Ya know, we were just here to check in on your operations, make sure you were still loyal to Negan. But it seems something happened. Mind telling me who did this? Or did you just screw yourselves?” Talon pulled out her knife, making a show of dragging it across her palm. She always hated Tobias, something about him and the way he spoke made her think he wasn’t being truthful with them. Something about how his group acted too.

None of the girls ever talked but Negan wasn’t one to notice. He always took it as them being terrified of him. 

“We were attacked! They took our Sunshine from us! They let the infected in our camp—are we the only... is it just us?” Tobias _sounded_ heart broken but Talon didn’t believe his story for a second. She didn’t say a word but motioned for him to follow her.

_’God damnit. Whoever did this must have had a reason and I know this sleazbag isn’t telling the truth. Ugh this is gonna make Negan throw a hissy fit.’_ Talon glared at their backs, making her men shift uncomfortably. She was going to have to talk to Negan before they got back. She knew she was safe from him but she _cared_ for her group, they weren’t incompetent and they followed her orders without question, and if he hurt them she would have to find another group she didn’t find annoying as hell. Maybe he’d take his anger out on Dwight like he usually did or maybe he’d piss off and let her explain when they get back.

Either way Talon needed a drink and some pills to get ride of her headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a huuuuggge thank you to my beta reader IceCreamKing, I really couldn’t be writing this without him and he is amazing!!


	3. Braid and Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which teenagers open about about their past, 10k braids hair, and Negan makes his first appearance

**The Cyclops and The Sniper**

_Father like son, dead or alive._

**Cyclops pov**

Amish town. Amish zombies. 10k is slowly racking up numbers. 

Me, 10k, Doc, and Cassandra are sitting in the back of the pick up truck. We are taking a bathroom break on the side of the road. I hear Doc start to talk about the Zs, where they come from. My eyes are on 10k though.

 _’How can someone make killing look pretty?’_ I guess it’s been awhile since me and him were _alone_ together. Someone else is always too close by for us to fool around anymore.

“They can’t have a purpose if they don’t have a soul.” Cassandra says, looking at Doc. 

Doc shrugs, “I’m just saying, all they seem to want is ‘braaiinnsss’.”

“I think they hold onto their last emotions when they turn. That fear, anger, sorrow, or whatever they hell they were feelin’ when they turn.” I say, pulling the groups attention at me. 10k sits down beside me and rests his head on his knees, looking at me. “When I mercied my mom... my mom had just given birth to my little sister, she hesitated when she turned. She saw Judith in Maggie’s arms and... she stopped. I felt like it took forever but I shot her right then. I’ll never forget the look in that things eyes, it looked sad and scared.”

I look at 10k and he starts to talk, “when my pa got hurt he had me tie ‘im down. Told me to tie the knots tight and made me promise to show him mercy... I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t hurt my pa..” 

“... what did you do?” Cassandra asks, she sits up a bit and looks at both of us. 

“I killed _it_. I killed what killed him. Piked it right through the skull after trying to find _any_ sign my pa was still in there.”

“Did you see anything?” Doc asks, he sounds hopeful and hopeless at the same time.

10k takes a moment to respond, “I didn’t see any emotion I’d ever seen on his face before.”

_”I saw fear.”_

————————————————

We have barely been driving a half hour before a junk car started to trail us. 

_Something is wrong._

Me and 10k share a look, Mack hits the back window to tell Warren what’s up. Then we stop and I see a group of Zs in the middle of the road.

Not moving.

10k jumps out of the car and Doc shouts. “Kid! Where you going? Aren’t you gonna stop him?”

I shrug, “something is wrong. We need to be careful...” I draw my hand gun, but don’t aim at the Zs, rather at the car behind us, I can hear Warren tell everyone to get out and mercy the zombies. 

It’s too late. We are in a hold up. 

“Now drop your weapons, or die. Your choice.” One of the humans disguised as a Z says, holding a gun aimed at Garnett, “drop your weapons or eat brains.”

I see one of the Zs get shot down and it’s chain was off, the other group seems startled but the leader starts laughing, “Good one! Now give us your car and we’ll let you live to die another day.”

Murphy agrees with giving up the truck, Warren protests it and We all wait for Garnett’s decision. Silence washes over us, we all wait for someone to make a move before Garnett talks.

“Let them have it.” Garnett says, looking at how everyone draws their guns he clarifies, “The truck, let them have the truck.”

Now we are left with the junker. Warren tries to open the driver door only to have it come off. “Great. Just great.”

Me, 10k, and Doc are in the trunk. Addy and Mack are in the front. With Warren driving, Garnett passenger, and Cassandra and Murphy in the back we make our way to hopefully a better ride.

10k is half sitting in my lap and I’m struggling to hold on. We’d be better off walking in my opinion. 

Doc shifts beside us and 10k falls over. Warren doesn’t stop immediately and 10k just looks surprised. Standing up he walks about a foot behind the car, not struggling to keep up.

“Well, either you are the Flash’s kid or this car isn’t helping us move any quicker.” Doc says, 10k shrugs.

_He doesn’t even know who the Flash is..._

Murphy glares put the busted window, “would you rather walk?”

“I mean one of us kinda is.” I say, jerking my head to 10k. “Hell, I think he could run circles around us without breakin’ a sweat.” 

10k snorts, Warren stops the car and looks back “it’s the best we got.”

“It also stops Z-man from bitchin’ about his feet.” I say under my breath, making room for 10k to sit back with me. 10k lets out a huff and smiles.

It’s pretty silent save for Addy and Mack talking or Murphy complaining. 

“Hey!”

“Y’all see that?” 

Both Addy and Mack speak at the same time and we slow to a stop, there is our truck and a small family holding up the leader of the group. 

“Looks like they tried to rob some poor family.” Warren says, getting out.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Garnett has his gun cocked.

Murphy immediately protests and for once I agree. This doesn’t feel like we are gonna make the right decision, 10k looks at me.

“The kids have guns,” he says lowly, raising his rifle to point at who I’m assuming is the dad of the family, “and they have captives.”

Before I can warn them gunfire goes off and the family outright slaughters our robbers. Now pointing their weapons at us the man motions for the kids to get in the truck.

We all take a moment of silence and Warren lets out a frustrated scream. 

“Let’s... lets keep driving.” Garnett turns around, rubbing his face. We all pile back into the junker and start driving. Addy tells me and 10k to ride up front, that her and Mack can hold onto the back.

It’s nice to actually sit down but with Doc, 10k actually has to sit in my lap. I hold his waist and put my hat in between his back and my chest. 

“So are we traveling in style or what?” Doc asks us. 

“Better than how we got around before.” 10k says, he’s not wrong.

“How’d you get around before? Can either of you drive?”

“No!” I half shout, pinching 10k’s side so he agrees.

“Eh.” 10k shrugs, looking back at me, “Cyclops don’t let me try to no more ‘n we use’ta just walk ‘round.”

“Last time you drove we blew up two other cars and you can’t tell your left from ya right half the time.” I mutter, Doc laughs.

“How’d you blow up other cars?” Warren is the one who asks now.

“Neither of us have very good impulse control, let’s just say that.” I let out a small yawn, shrugging. I don’t really want to explain the full story.

“Fair enough.”

Only twenty minutes later so I hear Doc banging on the car.

“Hey! It’s the family!” 

I look over 10k’s should to see that the family had become some dinner for some Zs and they were all laying out on the road.

“We gotta get off this road.”

————————————————

“So this Citizen Z guy said there was someone with a friggen _helicopter_ that might fly us cross country to California?” I ask, it’s also clear I don’t believe this is possible.

“I know it sounds unrealistic, but it’s all we have to go by.” Garnett looks back at us and Murphy cuts in.

“For once I agree with the twerp. We aren’t going to find a magic man with a helicopter to save us and fly us all the way to California so we can save the world.” Murphy butts in, always the optimist.

Warren glares at him and shakes her head, “just shut up. We’ll see what we have to work with when we get there.”

We load back into the truck and start to drive. 10k looks on edge, something is really bothering him and I can’t ask what with people around. Instead I’ll have to wait until we are alone. 

_Great._

————————————————

_You’d think after knowing someone for two fucking years it would be easy to talk to them about stuff._

_Then again talking with 10k about anything is never easy._

“What numbers are you at?” I ask, looking over at 10k. He’s looking through his scoop, a cigarette in his mouth. 

He doesn’t answer me, instead he misses a Z that he could have, no should have hit. 

“10k? You okay?” I sit closer, nudging his shoulder, again I don’t get an answer. Instead 10k readjust his aim and fires another shot. This time he kills the zombie.

“1,099...” 10k whispers, his voice wavers slightly. He ducks his head down and closes his eyes. I don’t say anything but I move closer to him, petting his hair I listen to his shaking breaths.

“...sometimes I can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout ‘im... I regret not bein’ able to stop ‘im from gettin’ hurt... ‘ts my fault he had t’ die.” 10k mutters, voice cracking noticeably. “I hate what I did ‘t my pa.” 

I don’t know what to say so instead I just hug him, pressing my face against the top of his head. 

“It wasn’t your pa ‘ny more, just like what I killed wasn’t my mom. It was what took them...” 

We sit like that for a little while before he pushes me away, spitting and wiping his mouth.

“‘Ow the hell did I get your hair in my mouth?” 10k half grumbles and half shouts while picking the hair from around his lips. He glares at me when I laugh at him.

————————————————

**10k pov**

We had been waiting for the others to come back for around forty-five minutes now and we’ve been doing our best to ignore all the... _noise_ coming from the building. 

Cyclops sitting facing away from me, sitting on my boots almost. I had my knees drawn up to my chest, his hat was off and I was combing my fingers through his hair. Slowly I was working out any of the knots that he had gotten since the last time I had been able to brush his hair out.

We had a system, he would cut my hair cause I would start to pull it out when it too long. And I, I would brush and sometimes braid Cyclops’ hair. I’d make sure his hair wouldn’t get tangled and unmanageable, but most of the time it was just relaxing for me to have something for my hands to do. Something that didn’t involve knifes or ripping things apart.

It worked...

Okay it worked sometimes but I haven’t cut my hand in like a month.

Cyclops leans back, letting me get the hair out of his face. Slowly I parted his hair, I let my mind zone out so I could concentrate on rebranding Cyclops’ hair. I undo the bandages around his head and start.

It doesn’t take long before I’m done. Cyclops has his long hair braided back and away from his face. It’s done in one piece that vaguely looks like a mohawk. He feels the hair and grins at me. 

I feel mechanical as I help him rebandage his face. 

“It looks good!” Cyclops slings his arm around my shoulders and I shrug.

“Ya haven’t even seen it yet, how’do’y know?” I ask, knowing the answer already.

“Cause it always looks good when you braid my hair, that’s how.”

It feels good to have that confirmation, he was good at reading my moods and I was shit at expressing my thoughts. 

Sometimes though, I was pretty okay at helping him through shit and making sure he’s okay.

I then caught sight of something. 

_The others._

As they made their way over I noticed they were lacking someone. _Doc._

“Hey-hey. Where’s Doc at?” I asked Warren when they got to us. She put her hand on my forearm and made long eye contact. 

_Oh..._

“Zombies.” Garnett said, tight then Zs started to pour out of the abandoned building, “lets get out of here.”

“WAIT! Is that—“ Addy began, Cassandra finished “Doc.”

There he was, covered in blood and limping severely. He didn’t seem to notice us but was making his way towards the truck anyways.

I couldn’t hear what anyone was saying over the loud ringing in my ears. I felt Cyclops tense up beside me and grip my arm tight. I can’t watch this.

“Steve ‘Doc’ Beck, I give you mercy,” Warren says, taking aim at Doc before firing a shot.

And missing.

“What the hell, Warren?? You tryin to kill me?” 

“YOU’RE ALIVE!?” Warren shouts, nearly dropping her gun.

“Damn right I am. Nearly died from some idiot throwing a grenade down the air shaft I was in.” Doc grabs a rag from Warren to wipe his face. He holds his arms out and laughs when Warren says he is filthy. 

Doc gets in the back of the truck with us, still laughing. He settled in in front of me and Cyclops, wiping his face off.

“Hey, kids?” Doc asks, “when I was—well ya know—I was thinking, and... I think tour parents know what you did for them. And I think they know it was the right thing to do.”

————————————————

**Time Skip**

It’s been a day and a half and we’ve found a neighborhood to stay in. We all split up to find some food in near by houses before rendezvousing at a house at the end of the street. I think Warren got the power back to that house with the help of... his name...?

_Z..._

_He has a dog...._

_CITIZEN Z!!_

_That’s his name._

“Okay, Addy and Mack have first watch of the yard. Everyone else... just rest.” Garnett interrupts my thoughts. He looks at everyone in turn and I nod on impulse. I’d rather not talk right now.

I grab a bottle of water for myself from the stash in the kitchen. Warren is looking over a map on the counter and Garnett is making coffee from what it smells like.

In the conjoined dinning—I think, it could be any room but it looks like what I picture a dinning room to look like—Murphy and Doc are playing some game and ‘trading’ pills. The next room is the living room—again, not completely sure but I think it’s the living room—and it’s where I’m headed.

Cassandra is on the couch with a blanket pulled around her. She isn’t asleep but looks ready to pass out any second. Cyclops is laying in a chair with his legs thrown over on of the arm rest and his arm behind his head. His hat is over his face making him look like a western hero.

These are only seats that aren’t torn apart and saturated in zombie blood. Cassandra stirs slightly and looks at me, opening her mouth to say something but before she gets a chance I’ve already flopped onto of Cyclops.

“Oof! Fuck, Numbers.. warn a guy next time.” Cyclops grunts and shifts so I can lay on top of him. 

“We both know that ain’t gon’ happen.” I poke his side before moving so I’m less on top of him and more in between his side and the chair with my legs over his lap, one of my arms goes under his shoulders while the other goes across his chest.

“I.... do you two want the couch?” Cassandra asks, sitting up a bit. “I can take the chair?”

“We’re good. We’d be just as smushed no matter how much room you gave us.” Cyclops shrugs and settles down further, readjusting his hat.

“Alright. If you insist.” Cassandra says, right before Murphy makes a comment about us in the dining room. It’s something about us and cats huddling for warmth. Whatever, I’m gonna try to nap for a bit before we leave.

————————————————

“So... think we’ll see a walker in a tornado?” Cyclops nudges my ribs as we set up the new ‘safe house’, “cause that’d be pretty cool.”

I shrug and before I can say anything Addy speaks up.

“The hell is a ‘walker’?” she asks, looking over at us. I can see Cyclops start to freeze up in the corner of my eye.

“Same thing as Zs, different name. ‘S what his old group calls ‘em,” I answer, “cause they are.. ya know... they’re the walkin’ dead? So Walkers...”

“I haven’t heard anyone call ‘em that outside of Georgia and that area though. I know some people in the northwest call em ‘biters’ and people out west call em ‘infectors’. Kinda regional for what you call em.” Cyclops finished my thoughts, pulling out a can from the back of a cabinet. “The fuc... ‘clam and goat milk’... why would anyone want this?”

“Give it to Doc, he might eat it.” Addy said, switching back, “how do you two know so much about this?”

“Found a radio once, heard people talking but couldn’t get an answer when we tried to talk.” I shrug, reaching high up and pulling out some other food. “Figured out some of what they’wer sayin’.”

“Smart—“

“But not smart enough to figure out how to work a radio.” Murphy interrupts us, jerking his thumb to the basement door, “Warren says to get our asses downstairs now.”

And then Murphy basically stomps downstairs, I look at Cyclops and he rolls his eyes. 

“We are gonna have to deal with him being a prick this entire time, aren’t we?” He says, elbowing my back as he makes his way downstairs.

“I’ve dealt witch You this entire time, so I’ll be fine.”

“FUCK OFF!”

————————————————

**No one Pov**

“So, we got some good news and bad news,” Talon spoke into the trucks radio, glaring back at Tobias and his ‘sons’ as the clambered into the backseat like nothing was wrong. “Preference for what you want to receive first?”

“You know I don’t like bad news.” Negan’s voice sparked through the speaker, he already sounded pissed off.

“Yeah? Well I don’t like zombies or dealing with your lackies sorry asses. But here we are.”

“Just give me the bad news first and shove that attitude of yours up your ass.” Negan was snarling now, or maybe it was the crackle of a bad reception, either way it was hard for Talon to keep a serious conversation.

“Alright, alright.” Talon sat back before continuing, loud enough so her passengers could hear her and she signaled for her men to start the truck up. “The entire camp was in ruins, some group lead walkers straight into the eye of the storm and wrecked the place.”

“WHAT?” The radio peaked and static filled the air.

“Shut up and let me finish. Good news is, Tobias is alive, well, and we raided what was left of the camp and got some pretty prizes. Wasn’t a complete loss.” Talon smirked at how ghastly her guest looked in their seats. Like Negan was their with Lucille pressed to their heads.

_Oh this will be interesting._

“You still listening? Cause we are coming back now and you can have a little talk.” Talon said but she had a feeling Negan wasn’t listening anymore.

_”Just get his ass down here and I’ll deal with him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot shorter than I wanted it and I’m skipping over stuff like crazy to get to the time period I want, but you’ve seen the show(s) so I hope you don’t mind me skipping too many time points
> 
> Thanks for reading and again thank you to my beta reader!!


	4. Phantom Pains and Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch up and recap of the first few Zn eps from this au’s pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finger guns* I’m uploading again heyyoo for the first time in a long as time!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!  
> Warnings are-  
> Character death  
> Mild claustrophobia  
> Negan he’s in here. He is a warning of his own.  
> Rick is also showing up.
> 
> I follow both the show for twd and the comics so I might have Rick be one armed and I might do some comic stuff so that may seem out of place. Also Citizen Z is going through Facebook and not some official database so heads up on that.

**Phantom Pains and Teenagers**

_”My memories hurt more than my reality.”_

**10k Pov**

Cyclops is fast asleep, curled up around my calf while I stand guard in the truck bed. Murphy and Doc are playing cards behind me while I peer through my scope, keeping it locked on the doors that the others disappeared through. Garnett found out that an old friend of his had set up a safe house somewhere close and he was trying to get a signal from Citizen Z to give us he location. And if he knew if it was still intact and not over run by Zs.

A loud snore and a jerk on my leg that nearly caused me to fall over made me look down. Cyclops was trying to roll over but wouldn’t let go of my leg. Rolling my eyes I pull my leg free and nudge his shoulder so he rolls over, then I step over him so he can hold onto me.

“Does he always do that when he sleeps?” Murphy asks through the window. I shrug, licking my lips.

“I guess... sleeps better ‘en I’m near by...” I mutter, going back to looking out through my scope. Murphy always makes me feel weird. Maybe it’s how he’s half Z. Maybe it’s cause he ain’t Cyclops. Maybe I’m just shy.

“And so he cuddles your dirty boot? You can sit down, kid. None of the dead for miles so you can’t up you murder count.” Murphy grunts, taking a jab at the back of my knee. I turn to glare at him but he just glares right back at me.

“Come on, kid, wanna play cards with us? We are just about to start a game.” Doc says breaking tension before it can appear. “You ever play poker?”

I sigh and shake my head, twisting out of Cyclops’ grip so I can sit down. “Ain’t never played, what are the rules?”

Doc starts to explain the rules, dealing out our hands and I frown. This is pretty complicated and I’m already mixing words up. 

As I guessed I suck at this game. But I’m guessing that Murphy is also cheating so I feel okay blaming him for me losing. We get into the second game when Cyclops sits up, gasping loudly and clutching his eye.

Or where his eye would be. I drop my cards and turn around fully so I’m sitting in front of him. He’s shaking badly and gasping out in pain. 

“I’m fine—I’m fine, fuck I’m fine. I’m okay—“ Cyclops mutters, choking on his own breath. “Don’t worry—fuck it’s okay just hurts.”

I know what’s happening and I tug his hands away from his face. Doc is saying something but I ignore him for a moment. I slip my fingers under his bandages and press my cold palm against too hot scar tissue that covers his right socket. I’ve learned it grounds him when I do this. Cyclops immediately slumps over against me, almost hugging me but not quite while he tries to calm down. 

“Is he okay?” Doc asks, already searching through his bag, “I’ve got some drugs if he needs anything. Oxi, Tylenol, ibuprofen... weed? I got a blunt left if he needs that?” 

Cyclops laughs against my shoulder and shakes his head. “...’m fine.. just phantom pains.” Cyclops sits back and I reluctantly pull my arms away. He takes a few deep breaths before readjusting his bandages.

“Was it the Judith dream again?” I ask softly, staring at him. He shakes his head.

“Not this time, thank _fuck_. No this was just the one with the pigs and Hershel...”

“He’s the vet right? The one that helped with your eye?” Asking questions I know the answer to helps as well. Makes him focus on something else.

Cyclops nods, then he leans over and grabs my cigarette pack from my front pocket. “Yup.”

“So What did happen with your eye?” Murphy asks, watching both of us.

Cyclops lights the cigarette, taking a long drag before he passes it to me. “It’s a long story... but I was shot. In the face... I mean it was an accident but still. I shouldn’t have survived it but we had a veterinarian with us so he fixed my eye up... Hershel, he was about as old as you are Doc. His grandchildren were with us... I hope they are still alive...” he rambles a bit before trailing off. Staring at the sky behind me.

I take a drag before handing the cigarette back.

“Were you shot before or after you met 10k?” Doc asks.

“Before. Way before. Like almost a year before.” Cyclops says, looking up. “Last time I saw anyone I knew was about six months before I met 10k.”

“Wait so you two weren’t in the same group of survivors?” Murphy sits straighter, looking a bit worried. “Wait you were alone for six whole months?”

“Hey! I did good surviving! And ‘sides, Numbers was alone for longer.”

“Don’t throw me under the bus!” I roll my eyes. Murphy and Doc both look so concerned and I _hate_ it. 

Before anyone can say anything else though a loud bang comes from the building and then screams. I go into auto pilot, standing back up and taking aim at the door. I take a deep breath and wait. Cyclops has his pistol drawn and I hear Doc telling Murphy to get down.

Warren comes barreling out of the building, closely followed by the rest, Garnett is in the back. He actually stops to close the door then shouts something I can’t quite hear. They all come running for the truck, Warren gets in the drivers seat and starts the engine. She barely waits for everyone to get in before she’s speeding away. 

“What the hell happened?” Doc shouts over the wind just as a hoard of zombies break down the door behind us.

“Fucking hell—What did y’all get into?!” Cyclops grins, holding onto my arm tightly. 

Addy explains they found the coordinates to the compound. But while they were looting around and checking for anything else they found a room _full_ of zombies. While she was talking Cyclops pulled me down to a sitting position, pressing his forehead against the back of my shoulder and lacing our fingers together. He comments on the story occasionally but I can tell his nightmare is starting to take its toll on him.

Whenever he has nightmare or flashbacks he acts... he acts like nothing has happened until we reach somewhere safe. The longer it takes to get to safety the worse he gets. The bigger the crash. The longer it last.

I lean back into Cyclops, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. His jaw is tense and his eye is squeezed shut. I sigh softly before shifting so he’s laying against my side instead of my back before I lay back against the window. Cyclops moves so he’s laying on my shoulder, one of his arms under my shoulders and the other draped across my stomach to hold my hand. 

I close my eyes after a while of staring up at the sky. I’m not sure when I fall asleep but suddenly I’m jolted awake by a blanket being thrown over me and Cyclops. The truck has stopped and Cyclops is still fast asleep on me. 

I look around while trying to keep still before my eyes land on Murphy. He’s standing outside the truck and smirking at us.

“Did I wake you?” He asks before continuing, “Sorry you two looked chilly.”

“‘T’s’ine.” I yawn, licking my lips. “Whe’e ‘re we? Why’re ‘e s’opped?” 

Murphy shrugs, leaning against the side of the truck. “Don’t know. You’d think they’d tell the mission what the hell was going on but nooooo...” He lets out a long huff before continuing, “Warren said something about checking in with that Z guy and something about him having a satellite view? I’m not sure why if we know the place is still up and running.”

I hum softly. Watching Murphy, “pro’aly checkin’ t’ see if there are any visible traps set up to detour unwanted guest like us.”

“Ya think so?”

“Mhm. My pa always set up traps ‘round our home to keep people away. Something about dangerous people...” I say, if he were alive now my pa would freak out. He’s always been paranoid about people finding us. Hell we moved homes so many times just in case someone got wind of where we were hiding. But before Murphy can comment on what I just said I speak again. “Hey thanks f’r the blanket Murphy.”

“Uh, no problem kid. Get some rest.” I hear him say right before I drift back to sleep.

————————————————

**Cyclops Pov**

I don’t know how long I was out for but I feel a whole lot better now. 10k looks like he’s doing better too so that’s a plus. 

We only have a few more miles to go till we reach this safe haven. I’m nervous as hell. 

_Something always goes wrong when you get too comfortable._

When we finally get there we are immediately targeted as threats. I don’t blame them for thinking that, who would trust us. But Garnett talks to the guy and we are apparently okay to go.

Except....

“There are no weapons inside.”

_Fuck._

10k looks at me with wide eyes and shakes his head. I grab his arm before he can make a run for it. 10k looks so distressed but I don’t let go of him. If he runs though I doubt I’ll be able to catch him.

The process of checking in our weapons is long and the entire time 10k is tugging on my arm and looking around like I’m leading him to his death. I’d laugh if he didn’t look so close to passing out. 

When my turn comes I unload my two tactical Kukris, a hand gun, and the smoke grenades I have on me. The lady runs the metal detector over me and it beeps all on my chest and my pants pockets.

“Fuck, yeah those.” I pull out handfuls of ammo and ballbearings, setting them down. “Think that’s it...”

The guy taking our weapons looks so concerned when I have to pull out two more knives.

“10k, stop putting weapons on me, you goddamn pack rat!” I shove his shoulder and he sticks his tongue out at me. “Fuck off dude. ‘S’your turn now.”

10k takes a deep breath and starts to give up his weapons. He starts with his rifle, his wrist rocket, and a knife. Then another knife, another gun, another knife, brass knuckles, a different type of knife, a hand club, three bombs, and surprise, a butterfly knife.

I try hard, and fail, to not laugh when the metal detector goes off right on his dick. Of fucking course he has that metal chain in his pants.

 

“10, ‘s’that a chain in your pants, or are ya just happy to see me.” I tease him as we walk away. His cheeks are red as hell and it’s worth the elbow I get in my gut. 

“Shuddup.” He mutters, looking around, his fingers flex and I can tell he’s looking for a weapon. I grunt and grab his hand just as the tour of the compound starts. 

I don’t pay attention at all though. I’m too busy looking around and making a mental map for an escape. 10k squeezes my hand suddenly and points over to the fence. 

A group people about our age are standing outside, presses up against the chain links. I look over at 10k. “What? What’s wrong?”

“They said something about a cult... I don’t... I don’t feel right about them.” He whispers, tensing up when one of them looks over at us. He pulls his hand away from mine and turns on his heel. 

Shooting a quick glare at the guy that looked at us I follow after 10k. The last stop is the cafeteria which is perfect cause none of us have eaten in days. 

“Thank fuck, I’m so hungry I could eat bark.” I whisper to 10k, he snorts and looks at me.

“Again? Remember what happened last time?” 

“Mouthful of splinters... yeah maybe not bark.” I laugh softly. Grabbing a handful of fruit. 

Fresh fruit hell yes!

We all sit down while Garnett and Warren talk with sergeant what’s his name. None of us wait before stuffing our faces. It’s been so long since I’ve had fruit—it honestly makes me feel bad for never eating any pre-z.

Warren and Garnett eventually join us. Both of them have food and they start to explain that we may be getting a new ride and some supplies.

“We will also be staying here tonight. There are bunks and two private rooms available...” Warren says, eyeing us all. “Who’s going where?”

“Well I mean you and Garnett are sharing one, right?” Addy winks, I roll my eyes at how flustered they act. It’s pretty funny. I take a glance at 10k to see him staring over at the group from earlier. He’s watching them speak and he looks over at me. 

“I’ll be right back.” 10k rushes out of his seat and out the nearest door. I jog after him and barely hear doc complaining about us being so secretive.

It takes me a while to catch up with 10k but when I do I see him crouched down at the corner of one of the buildings. 

“Dude, What the hell has gotten into you?” I whisper, squatting down beside him. I don’t get a response except for him grabbing my wrist. I look over his shoulder o see the girl from earlier stumbling her way to the check in. I feel my breath catch in my throat when the girl lurches at one of the people stationed there. 

10k is pulling me along before I can think. My heart is beating hard against my rib cage and I swear I can _feel_ 10k’s panicked thoughts bleeding into my own mind. I’m on auto pilot as we struggle to get away and find everyone else.

All I can think of when it’s all over is how stupid it is that we lost our weapons. How if 10k has his gun he could have stopped this.

_How Garnett would still be alive if we didn’t stop here._

————————————————

It’s been a day and Warren still isn’t doing any better. She’s not talking to any of us and even though I don’t really expect her to open up it still feels weird. It didn’t help that Citizen Z made a whole obituary, an entire twenty minutes to pay respect to Garnett. Sweet but it felt like salt in the wound even to me.

Suddenly a loud pop and fizzle brings me out of my thoughts. I groan when I feel the truck start to slow down and I know the radiator has blown. I hop out of the truck bed behind 10k watching him dive under the truck. I stand over him barely listening to what is going on around us.

_It’s looking pretty fucking bleak right now._

Suddenly 10k pops out from under the car. “Hey, the radiator hose was leakin an’ I taped it up—but ‘think we may need some water for it t’ work ‘gain...” 

I see Doc grin at 10k and ruffle his hair. “Thanks kid! Good job.”

I smile wide at how happy 10k looks, when I catch his eye he lights up. Something mischievous gleams in his eyes and he turns back to Doc.

“Hey, can I drive some?”

_No!_

“Sure kid! Let’s teach you the ways of the road.” Doc claps a hand on 10k’s shoulder.

_Fuck._

————————————————

I’m so glad we arrive at wherever the fuck we are in one piece. To 10k’s credit he did pretty well but still...

I nearly knock Cassandra out of the truck when we stop. She laughs loudly. 

“Were you that freaked out?” Cassandra puts a hand on my elbow to steady me, I just glare. 

“You don’t know what happened the first time he drove... I’m just glad we are on solid ground.” 

She smiles and shakes her head, looking around at who all is there. 10k is at my side in a second, grabbing onto my wrist and squeezing softly. I move to link our fingers together instead. I can feel a cold sweat break out on his skin and then I feel eyes on us. 

_Murphy is staring again. I need to ask this guys what his problem is cause I don’t think it’s the vaccine that’s making him act weird._

Doc starts walking to what I’m guessing is a sign in. I follow a bit reluctantly, 10k a step behind me and Cassandra is at his side.

“I have a question about you two,” Cassandra says softly so no one else will over hear, I look over at her. Luckily she’s on my left and not the right. “Are you... you two are... I don't want to be invasive--And there's nothing wrong if you two are together? I'm just... Curious?”

I shrug, “we’re together. Friends. Partners till the end. Take it how you will.”

10k nods. It’s not something we’ve ever talked about. We just did what we did and never questioned how it looks. Or what we are. We’re just us. I’m knocked out of my thoughts by 10k squeezing my hand tighter.

Whoever Doc is talking to is someone they know. And whatever they are talking about is pretty important apparently. 

“And it’s also our first competition. First prize is-“

“A 50 caliber M82 Barret?” 10k breaths out next to me. His eyes are wide as he licks his lips, looking over the gun. “Where do I sign up?”

“Think you’ve got what it takes, kid?” One of the men ask, the way he sounds means he clearly doesn’t know 10k.

“Kid can kill a Z at 50 yards with a rubber band and a paper clip!”

“He’s the best shot in the apocalypse.” Doc and I both say at the same time. 10k goes a bit pink at the praise but he looks so damn proud.

“Well if you are so confidant in your friend, sign in is at the fu-bar. Good luck.”

The other guy tells Doc about who we might be able to get a car from while me, 10k, and Cassandra head inside. Doc is only seconds behind us, Warren is already at the bar, and Murphy is looking as lovely as ever. I spot the line for sign ups against the far wall and pull 10k over.

Whatever Doc has to do I don’t care to listen. 10k wants the gun and that’s priority number one for me. The line moves slowly and I hate how 10k let go of my hand the second we entered the building. But I guess it’s a good thing with how everyone is staring at us. You can never be too safe I guess.

I feel someone knock against my shoulder and I look up to meet the state of a boy about our age. He smirks at us and eyes 10k. “You entering?”

10k nods not looking at the guy. He laughs and grins wider showing off oddly white teeth for someone three years into the apocalypse.

“Good luck sweet heart.” He calls over his shoulder following an older woman out. I glare after him.

“Fuck is with that guy?” I hiss to 10k, he just raises an eyebrow. 

“You didn’t? ’re you paying attention? At all?” 10k laughs when I shake my head, “..‘ll tell ya la’er.”

————————————————

We get to the table right before it starts, the guy from before sits beside 10k. A bit too close. But 10k doesn’t look to me for help so I let it happen. 

The competition starts easy, yet somehow someone is out in the first round. 10k smiles back at us whenever Doc cheers and Cassandra has a hand on my shoulder. Eventually my eye starts to hurt, worse than it did a couple days ago and I know I’ve got to get out of here. 

I lean forward and drop my hat on 10k’s head, whispering, “I’m gonna go check on Warren and Murphy, keep up the good shots.”

I can feel 10k’s eyes on my back as I retreat, he wants to check up on me but rule number one is _’no contestant will leave the table before the contest is over.’_

I don’t make it to the bar before I run into Murphy. He jumps when we collide and looks around. 

“What the hell has got you all jumpy?” I block his path, crossing my arms over my chest. Murphy shrugs and wipes a hand over his face.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Hey, I found some keys—I think it’s to the guy with the ‘impenetrable machines’ vehicle, help me find it?” Murphy puts a hand on my shoulder. “Get is out of here quicker and 10k won’t have to give up the gun for it when he wins.”

I steady my gaze with him. It’s so obvious he’s up to something but he already knows how to get me on his side. “... fine. Gimme the keys though I don’t trust you to not go driving off.”

Murphy rolls his eyes but puts the lanyard in my open palm. “I won’t drive off but sure. Let’s find it and get the hell away from here.” 

I grunt in response and look around. “How many cars have you tried?”

“All the modified ones. I don’t remember what he said it looked like. Do you?”

“Wasn’t paying attention. In line with 10k.”

Murphy snort and shakes his head. I’d ask him why but I really don’t care right now. I don't think I'll ever care.

We search three cars that could have been it before coming across a white van looking one. It has a Z painted on the side and I go around back to see if the key matches the back hatch. 

Suddenly shouting and Murphy calling for help causes me to run around the side, I see a man with his gun pressed to Murphy’s head saying something about Murphy biting him and I think quick. 

All it takes is one strike to the jaw for me to knock the man down. I draw my revolver and aim it to the guys head. “YOU!”

I’m the center of attention now and I step in between Murphy and the outsiders. “Your still human? Fucking hell I thought he would have turned by now after—“

“What are you doing?” Murphy hisses and hides behind me, grabbing onto the back of my shirt to steady himself as he gets up. I bat my hand behind me and hope he gets the message to shut up and play along.

“We pulled a Z off this fucker and he ran—figured he went back to his car but couldn’t find it. Wanted to get him before he turned. Why haven’t you turned?” I snarl, pulling the hammer back. 

“He said your friend bit him!” One of the men shout. Still aiming their guns at us.

“AND YOU BELIEVE THE GUY WITH THE BITE? Fuck--y’all are idiots—happens all the time. Hallucinating before you turn. Bet he even said one of us was a Z. I mean come on. He’s trying to take as many of you down with him when he turns. Why else wouldn’t he hide?” I look up to see Doc and Cassandra behind the group. I need to get Murphy out of here. _I_ need to get out of here. “Again. It happens all the time, someone who thought they were the boss of the apocalypse gets bit and they take down everyone around them. He’s fucking you over and you are letting him.”

The guns aren’t on us anymore, everyone is aiming at the mans head and he stutters his way through an explanation.

“If I was lying I would have turned by now, why haven’t I turned??” He shouts, smirking as the guns are pointed at me again.

“Sometimes it takes awhile. When I my daddy was bit it took a day for it to happen. Think sometimes a Z’ll have a dry mouth. The entire time he was spoutin’ the same shit you are.” Even though I hate to lie sometimes it the best option and I’d rather not end up with more holes in my skull than I already have.

The guns are back on him and he starts to beg. Saying they need to get Murphy and one of the guys panics. He takes aim and shoots at us. Missing both of us but it flies past us into the outhouse.

_Fuck._

Why can’t anything ever go smoothly?

It’s not long before the entire bar is over run with zombies and I can’t find 10k—I trust him and I know he’s okay but we are gonna _have_ to leave. 

“He better be here quick.” Warren says, starting up the engine. I kick open my door and get out. “Where the hell do you think your going? Get in!”

“No!” I shout as a Z comes at me and I strike it down with my knife. “You are leaving with or without him but I’m only leaving with him.”

I maintain eye contact with Warren for almost too long until I hear 10k. I turn just in time to see him get tackled, nearly knocked over, by a z. My hat is knocked off his head and for once I don’t care if I lose it. I’m scared I’ll lose 10k. My heart leaps to my throat and I draw my gun. 10k struggles to keep the z from getting to him but it’s obviously hard. 

“10K! Hold him still!” 

“‘M tryn’! Can’t!” 

Suddenly the Zs skull explodes and I see the guy from the competition behind 10k. 

“YOU’RE WELCOME!” He shouts, smirking. “SEE Y’ALL 'ROUND!”

I run forward to grab a shocked 10k and tug him to the truck, his face is spattered with blood. My first thought is the red really brings out the greens in his eyes. I barely remembering to grab my hat. I give him a solid shove and he climbs into he truck bed with me right behind him. Warren is pulling away without any warning and I nearly fall over.

_Thank god he’s still alive._

 

————————————————

**10k Pov**

It’s been days since we’ve seen Addy and Mack. It’s been two days since any of us have had anything to drink or eat and it’s taking a toll on us. I’m laying flat on the ground trying to get _sweat_ from my shirt. 

It’s never been this bad and Cyclops is actually looking through a cars engine to see if there is any water left. Warren had the same idea before she gave up on it. 

Cyclops collapses beside me on the ground, bowing over my head. “Nothing. Not even a fucking drop of water.”

“I don’t want to die from dehydration of all things...” I mutter, my voice sounds raw and strained in my in ears and I wince at how much it hurts to speak. I lick my lips a little hoping to soothe the chapped-ness of them.

“HEY! We got to go! Come on let’s get a move on!” Murphy says somewhere to my left, I turn my head to watch him try to get Warren back on her feet. “Let’s go! California here we come!” 

“How the hell are _you_ so damn chipper, man?” Doc asks, he sounds out of breath too. 

“I don’t know—but hey we can’t stay here!“ Murphy turns to look at me and Cyclops and I grimace. What the hell is he thinking of doing?

“Look! Come on just a few steps and we can be on our way!” Murphy is behind Cyclops, lifting him up by his armpits and trying to make him move. “See, if the kid can walk so can we. Let's go!”

Cyclops kicks me in the stomach when Murphy tries to get him balanced. I let out a low groan and turn over to my side. I’m too exhausted for Murphy’s weird ass to bother me.

I sit up slowly when my brain registers that something isn’t right. A low rumble shakes the air and ground around us. Glancing behind Murphy I see it. A massive hoard of zombies. More than I’ve ever seen in one place.

“A fucking zunami!”

“Come on let’s go!” Warren calls out and I struggle to get to my feet. I’m light headed from standing too fast but I keep up with everyone. I can hear loud growing and snarls coming from behind us and I wonder how they got this close already.

Warren leads us into a building before slamming the door shut. Pressing myself against the door I notice we have an extra member.

He’s tall but not as tall as me, older than me by a lot and he looks as scraggly as we all do. 

We all take a moment to catch our breathes before Warren ushers us further into the building. As soon as we find a room clear of Zs with an intact door I practically collapse on the floor. Face down, the cool, rough concrete pressed against my cheek. 

I think the others follow in suit cause I feel Cyclops’ warm body beside mine and I can see Cassandra siting in a chair against the wall near me. 

Murphy starts to complain again and I fight the urge to smack him. 

Cassandra changes the subject though. “How many are out there? Thousands?”

“Millions-“ the new guy says, Ottis I think. “-Migrating. Zs go south for winter.”

“Zs don’t like the cold,” I say into the floor. “N’t ‘nough blood circ’ t’ keep ‘em from freezin’ up...”

“Yeah. Yeah, the kids got it right.” Ottis sighs, I hear the chair his sitting on creak. “We had a place in North Dakota that was good. Too colfd for any Zombies... well we had a zombie bison every once in awhile but that was it...”

I start to tune him out, my skull throbs painfully and I don’t _want_ to listen to another sob story. I feel like I’m drifting away, not falling asleep but just... _leaving_. I’m suddenly pulled back to the land of the undead by Cyclops hauling me to my feet. 

I don’t know what’s going on but I let myself be shoved into another room. The actual morgue section judging by the metal trays and slab in the middle of the room. The walls are lined with doors that I'm sure once held corpses. Once the door is closed I slide down against a wall. The doors catch my shirt on the way down but the cold metal feels good. 

I watch as Murphy presses his face against the door to listen, as if the loud snarls aren’t enough proof that we are fucked. Cassandra is against my shoulder and Cyclops is pacing in front of us. I hate this so much.

Ottis mutters about us all being dead and about how we should just leave. Our only plan is to wait them out.

I press my head back against one of the many doors lining the wall before I notice it.

“Do you hear that or is that just in my head?” I look over at Cassandra for her answer. If anyone would hear it she’s the closest. She nods once.

“I hope it’s just rats...” 

I stand up slowly, eyeing the doors. Doc is beside me in an instant, pressing a knife into my hand. “I’ll open the doors, kid, and you pike whatever comes out. Okay?”

I don’t miss the way Cyclops and Warren both have their hand guns drawn just in case. I nod and get ready to strike. The first door comes up empty.

“Let’s see what’s in door number two..” Doc says, swinging it open. I don’t expect the Z to lunge for me though, I barely had the knife raise when the world moves slowly. Warren presses the barrel of her gun against it’s temple and shoots.

Blood spatters the door behind it and it falls limp. I look over at Doc briefly to make sure he’s still standing. He looks okay but Cassandra doesn’t.

“You’ve got... in your ‘air...” I wave my hand near my head hoping she gets the gist of what I’m saying. She groans and shakes out an ear before the Zs start to really hammer on the door.

Warren keeps Ottis from freaking it before she looks to the doors. Opening one she looks in.

“It’ll have to work. Two of us will share—“

“Me and 10k can share.” Cyclops says, helping me to tug the metal slab out. Cassandra is the first to be ushered in one of them. 

Me and Cyclops end up in the middle top one. Once the door is closed we are covered in darkness. I shift to lay on my side facing Cyclops. My backpack is under both of our heads and I struggle to stay conscious. 

Cyclops breaks the silence when he notices me dozing off. “Hey... 10?”

“Mmm?” I peak one eye open, his voice is so soft I might have imagined it. But I.. I don’t think I did. Cyclops looks nervous and in the dim light I can see his eye is full of doubt and fear and something I can’t place. I don’t know what to do but I don’t like those emotions on him. “You okay?”

I’m barely whispering so any chance of someone else hearing us is nulled. But judging by the sounds outside, the zombies are already filling through so I don’t think it matters how loud I am.

Cyclops shakes his head, his eye shuts briefly before he looks me in the eye. I have to fight to maintain eye contact but I feel like it’s serious so I ignore my own discomfort. I reach up to cup his jaw, letting my thumb slide across the smooth skin in what I hope is a comforting gesture. He breaths out slowly and keeps watching me as I slide my hand up to the bandages around his head. I slip my thumb across his cheekbone, just under the edge of the gauze. 

I pause right below where I know the scar tissue starts. Licking my lips I stare at him, waiting for him to shove my hand away or to give me a sign that he’s uncomfortable. When he just breaths out and his hand closes around my wrist to pull me closer I push the gauze off his head completely. He might _despise_ his eye and how it looks but I’ve always had some weird fascination with it. I always thought scars were beautiful and his is no exception. If anything I think his is the most beautiful scar there is. Cause it's him.

_I think he's beautiful._

“Do you think we are gonna find the cure.” Cyclops whispers, letting me run my thump over the closed eye socket. I don’t know how to answer him. 

“I... I don’ know... I wanna say yes but I don’ know.” The truth is I’ve ran out of hope for a new world, I’m just living by the day and wondering how long it’ll take for my luck, _our_ luck, to run out. I’m waiting for my death it feels like and I don’t know how to tell him that. “... but I think if we are t’gether it ain’t gonna hurt us t’ try ‘n find out if Murphy has a shot at savin’ humanity.”

Cyclops snorts and shakes his head, leaning more into my touch. “Yeah... I guess so... and... and as long as we’re together?”

“Nothing can hurt us.” I whisper, shifting forward to place a small kiss on his cheek, then on on his nose. I laugh at the way his nose crinkles when I do.

“You are such a dork Numbers.” He laughs, pushing me away just a bit. I retaliate by hooking my leg over his thigh and pulling him closer. His hands go to my shoulder, right under my scarf, and on my hip to keep me still. I grin wide, loving the way all the fear and worry leave his eye to be replaced by something I hope is affection. 

“Your dork though.”

“Yeah, my dork. I’m stuck with you huh?”

“Till the end of time.”  
————————————————

**Negan Pov**

Fucking Talon isn’t back yet but we can’t afford to stay Goddammit. The walkers are getting a lot fucking braver it feels and motherfucking Rick says his people want to move. And wouldn’t you fucking know it my people want to move again. 

Three fucking years ago it was different. We could stay in one fucking place for as long as we needed, fuck, as long as we wanted. Now we move with the goddamned seasons. Alexandria is no longer a place but a memory. We are the Saviors. A group of survivors damned by the fucking dead to move from camp to camp with factions and families thriving on their own instead of a single, uniformed home.

But.

_I still fucking control all them._

We may have had to make some compromises and change our ways but I still control these people. Fuck I can control Rick. All I had to fucking do was promise not to hurt his people, spare Abraham the first time and spare Glenn the second and he was willing to stay and protect the weaker people of Alexandria. He has a soft fucking heart for a survivor. Too soft. It'll get him killed or worse.

————————————————

One week after the move. We are only settled for one. Goddamn. Week. When we get a radio message asking about a package and a mission.

“Negan get your ass in here!” Talon calls out from the main room. This one is an old meeting hall. Big enough for two or three ‘families’ per board room and a faction per wing. With us capping off at just under a hundred people it’s safe. Or as fucking safe as it can get.

“What? What the motherfuck is it?” I shove the doors open, hoping to at least unsettle the bitch but she just jerks her thumb back.

“One of the—“

“Shut up.” Talon cuts Dwight off, looking at the radio, “You, repeat what you just told us. Now.”

A static filled voice comes over the fucked up and broken CVC radio. “Why are you threatening me. Last one I checked I am in the Antarctica-freakin-pole and you are in Vir-freakin-ginia!”

The voice is male, slurring slightly, and loud. A dog barking comes through the radio. “SHUT IT PUP! I meant what I said! Stupid dog can’t even drink...”

“Speak. Tell him what you told us.” Talon pushes again, looking more pissed off by the fucking second.

“Ughh, fine. Whoever you are that I’m talking to my name is Citizen Z. I’m in charge of what used to be a military base in the Arctic, you are right in the line of Fire for a massive, and I mean _massive_ herd of Zs plowing through the east coast.” Halfway through this dick-Citizen Z changes his tone of voice. “Now if I were you I’d hightail it out of there. The only hope for survival of the million head stampede of rotting flesh is to get to high ground. Preferably higher ground headed west. One that might bring you into the path of a group of military professionals assigned by what is left of the US government to get the cure for the zombie virus to a CDC lab in California.”

There is an audible gulping sound and the man clears his voice. “Is that what you wanted lady?”

“Yes. Negan.” Talon turns around to look at me, “what do you think? Should we leave?”

I take a deep breath, how the fuck am I gonna trust this son of a bitch. “Maybe... how do I know you aren’t bullshiting us?”

“I dunno, why would I lie? I wasn’t even trying to contact you I was looking for Roberta Warren but _someone_ picked up instead! Why am I still talking to you? Well I’m aaalllll alone.” Another loud gulp and a laugh comes through. “I could probably prove I’m with the NSA if I wanted too... quick gimme a name—a real name...”

“Rick Grimes.” I say without a second thought. No way in hell am I giving out my name to some motherfucker on the airwaves, Rick’s name though. That can be out there.

“Rick Grimes... Rick Grimes... Ahh... okay so for Rick I have he is—or was—a married man, father of one, cute son by the way, had a friend named Shane Welsh who was his assigned partner pre-Z—he comments on a lot of the baby pictures on here. Uh he was the sheriff of a small town in Georgia for seven years.... wow if this is you... you had a go—aww baby pictures, this son if cute—wedding pictures... damn. This is adorable and _I_ know adorable stuff.”

“Good to know I had a cute family.” Rick cuts him off, I get a sick thrill from how _displaced_ this motherfucker looks. Shoulda known Rick was a family man. 

“If you are telling the truth about this massive herd—“

“I am! Why would I lie?” The radio answers, sounding offended.

“I was going to say, maybe we should head to California.”

“If you want a vaccine you probably should. But hey! If you do go and if you ever see Warren and everyone.. I—tell Addy I said hi. Pretty redhead, you’ll know her when you see her.”

With that the radio goes silent. We’ve got a lot to talk about in terms of us staying or risking it for the motherfuckin’ biscuit.

 _What the hell._

“It’s not like we’ve got anything to fucking lose. If this mother fucker is right we might as well head west. What do you think?” I say. Rick sighs, I can tell he want to argue but he’s weighing the goddamn facts. We can’t keep doing what we are doing and he knows it.

“It... it is our best chance.” Rick answers. “And a cure does... it sounds promising.”

It’ll take a day or so for us all to come to an agreement but it’s not like they’ll say no, not to me. I want this cure, this is a motherfucking game changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven’t uploaded this in over two months I got writers block and just generally I got pretty fucked in the head for a while and went down a hole of mental shit and yeah.
> 
> I do a lot of writing when I’m happy or as a coping method to stay happy and I just couldn’t. I mean I was writing but not for this and not stuff that has a plot, ya know? I want to say I’ll upload more regularly but I doubt it. I _highly_ doubt it.
> 
> I’m doing a bit better and I’m working on the next chapter for Broken Numbers but I’m not sure when I’ll be finished with it. I may do an intermission or something on nightmares of have a separate series for 10k’s nightmares as kinda a break and for me to use as a separate outlit when I can’t write coherently? What do you guys think?
> 
> Annnyywaaaayss thanks you to my bro, IceCreamKing for helping me write this. I love him and he’s been the best at helping me get some of the tougher parts down and just shitpost with me when I’m feeling down. 
> 
> But yea I thought I’d give you guys an update and I’m not looking for pity points or anything I just feel like I can share this? Like no judgement or anything and just put out my feelings ya know? Love y’all and I hope each and everyone of y’all are doing amazing and if you aren’t I hope it gets better soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Tommy10k
> 
> Beta reader: IceCreamKing
> 
> Most notes will be done by Tommy10k unless stated otherwise.


End file.
